


Entscheidung

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Mann, den er einen Vater genannt hatte, war tot. Die Menschen, die er jetzt Mom und Dad nannte, waren nichts weiter als eine Lüge und der Mann, der sein Vater war, rannte seinem sicheren Verderben entgegen ... Es ist Zeit für Connor, sich zu entscheiden. Wenn das nur so einfach wäre ...</p><p>Teaser: <i>Welche Geschichte soll ich dir heute erzählen, mein Sohn? Deine Lieblingsgeschichte? Vom bösen Angelus, dem abscheulichsten Monster, das du jemals sehen wirst? ...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Entscheidung

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Connor Appreciation Month auf BFF

_Es wurde rasch dunkel und mit der Dunkelheit kamen die Gefahren. Nicht, dass es weniger gefährlich war, sich hier herumzutreiben, wenn es nicht gerade stockfinster war. Von „hell“ konnte man an diesem Ort ohnehin nicht sprechen; „hell“ kannte er nur aus Erzählungen von seinem Vater. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich viel darunter vorstellen. Doch das war Nebensache. Es störte ihn nicht._

_Die Geräusche der Dunkelheit drangen an sein Ohr. Tiere, die sich jagten und töteten, Kleinstgetier, das dicht bei seinem Ohr über den Boden trippelte und krabbelte, Rauschen von Wind in den dürren Ästen seiner Heimat, das Knacken brechender Zweige unter den Schritten gefährlicher Räuber, das Knistern brennender Äste in dem kleinen Lagerfeuer, welches sein Vater entzündet hatte, die entfernten Todesschreie sterbender Kreaturen._

_Eigentlich störte es ihn nicht, dass es so laut war, um ihn herum. Er war es gewohnt. Doch heute konnte er nicht einschlafen, obwohl er eigentlich müde war. Langsam richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen._

_„Daddy?“ flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit. Oh nein. Er hatte keine Angst. Er wusste, dass sein Vater in der Nähe war und er wusste sich zu verteidigen, wenn tatsächlich irgendeine Kreatur auch nur in seine Nähe kam. Sein Messer hatte er immer in der Hand, beim Schlafen und sein Schlaf war leicht. Nahende Gefahr spürte er. Nein. Angst hatte er keine._

_„Steven. Was ist, mein Junge? Hast du Angst?“ Er lachte. Was für eine Frage!_

_„Ach was, Daddy! Ich habe keine Angst!“_

_„Guter Junge. Aber warum rufst du dann nach mir?“ Sein Vater stand irgendwo in der Dunkelheit, außerhalb des schwachen Lichtscheins, den das Feuer spendete._

_„Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte?“ Leises Lachen erklang in der Dunkelheit und endlich trat sein Vater in den Feuerschein._

_„Na schön, Steven. Komm her.“ Er setzte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Lagers auf einen Felsbrocken und winkte seinen Sohn zu sich. Rasch sprang dieser auf und lief hinüber, versuchte mühsam auf den Felsen zu klettern. Er war zu klein, kam nicht hinauf. Gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt. Sein Vater hob ihn auf seinen Schoß und strich ihm liebevoll durch die wuscheligen Haare. „Welche Geschichte soll ich dir heute erzählen, mein Sohn? Deine Lieblingsgeschichte? Vom bösen Angelus, dem abscheulichsten Monster, das du jemals sehen wirst?“ Begeistertes Nicken antwortete dem alten Mann. Die Geschichte mochte er am liebsten. Sie war am lebendigsten von all den Geschichten, die sein Vater ihm immererzählte._

~*~

Seufzend schüttelte Connor den Kopf, versuchte die Erinnerung abzuwerfen. Manchmal, an Tagen wie diesen, hasste er sein Leben. Jede Minute, an die er sich plötzlich wieder erinnern konnte und wieder war da der tiefsitzende, nagende Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte.

Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Erinnerungen; größerer Schmerz, weil er sie so plötzlich zurückerhalten hatte. Trauer darüber, dass ihm nicht einmal die Fassade geblieben war, in der er für kurze Zeit glücklich gewesen war. Nichts war ihm geblieben. Sicher. Seine „Familie“ dachte noch immer, dass er ein ganz normaler Teenager mit sehr guten Noten war. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Eine Lüge. Wie alles andere in seinem Leben.

Er war mit Lügen aufgewachsen. „Ich bin dein Vater und dein Name ist Steven!“ Ha! Alles gelogen. Holtz hatte ihn von seinem leiblichen Vater gestohlen, ihn entfremdet, ihn in einer Höllendimension aufwachsen lassen.

Manchmal, wenn er eigentlich versuchte zu lernen, endete es damit, dass er über sein Leben nachdachte. Er war jung und doch hatte er schon so vieles erlebt. Er hatte gelernt ein Messer zu halten, bevor er laufen konnte. Er hatte seinen ersten Gegner erledigt noch ehe er wirklich sprechen gelernt hatte und er hatte sich todbringende Waffen gebaut und die Zähne seiner Feinde gesammelt, noch ehe sein Bartwuchs eingesetzt hatte. Er war es gewesen, der seinem Vater immer öfter das Leben gerettet hatte, für ihn gesorgt hatte, als dieser älter wurde, im Laufe der Jahre. Monate, eigentlich. Und doch waren es für ihn Jahre gewesen. Er war stärker als jeder Mensch, sah Nachts besser als er eigentlich hätte sehen sollen, hatte ein scharfes Gehör und ein Immunsystem, welches sämtlichen Krankheiten trotzte. Er war nicht normal und er gehörte nicht hierher.

Steven Franklin Thomas, Connor Reilly. Das alles waren nur Namen, Lügen. Er war Connor. Einfach nur Connor. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Nachnamen. Der Mann, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er sein Vater wäre, war tot. Die Menschen die er jetzt Mum und Dad nannte, waren eine Lüge. Das einzige, was er auf dieser Welt noch wirklich hatte, war Angel.

Angel hatte so viel für ihn getan, ihm alles verziehen, was er dem Vampir angetan hatte. Er hatte so vieles für ihn geopfert und er hatte ihn trotzdem immer gehasst. Eigentlich hatte Angel seinen Hass nicht verdient, das war ihm klar. Doch es war schwer, dagegen anzukommen.

So oder so, Hass oder nicht. Angel würde sterben. Auch das war Connor klar. Mehr als nur klar. Er war sich sicher. Und in diesem Moment, da er humpelnd die Straße entlang ging, um das zu tun, was sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte, beschloss er, ein letztes Mal ungehorsam zu sein. Ja, Angel hatte gesagt, dass ihm die Senior Partner nichts anhaben konnten, so lange er seinen Sohn in Sicherheit wusste, doch welchen Preis würde seine Sicherheit kosten! Er konnte nicht nach Hause gehen und sich zu seiner falschen Familie setzen, wohl wissend, dass er Angel nicht wieder sehen würde, in der Gewissheit, dass sein Vater zu eben dieser Zeit um sein Leben kämpfte und um das Leben der gesamten Menschheit.

Connor seufzte. „Tut mir leid, Angel“, murmelte er in die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit der Straße. „Ich hoffe, du kannst mir nur noch dieses eine Mal vergeben.“

Dann wandte er sich um und ging los. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, bis er rannte, den Schmerz ignorierend. Bald schon war er beim Hotel angekommen und hörte sehr wohl den Lärm des aussichtslosen Kampfes. Er rannte in das Hotel, holte sich an Waffen, was noch übrig war und eilte zu der dunklen Gasse, in der sein Vater und dessen Team einen aussichtslosen Kampf führten.

Vielleicht würde keiner von ihnen überleben, doch er würde reinen Gewissens sterben, denn am Ende hatte er sich entschieden, Seite an Seite mit seinem Vater zu kämpfen. Bis zum Tod.


End file.
